


Purrfectly Adorable

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not the Marichat you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: For MLFlufffiction WeekWhen an akuma makes people in Paris into various pets, Adrien finds he has an unexpected problem on his hands.





	

The Peterinarian was of course not the first animal themed akuma victim. They were not the first to also have a companion animal. The villain was far from the first that transformed civilians to suit their fancy. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were dealing with an angry veterinarian who was changing the citizens of Paris into pets and was accompanied by a hell hound. At least that was the best way Adrien could explain it. He was sure the dog had been fine before it's owner had been targeted by Hawk Moth, but now it was the type of creature he wanted far from both himself and his lady. 

He had been distracted, hissing at the beast like the cat he sometimes acted too much like. That's why he didn't see the attack from the Peterinarian until it was too late. 

Adrien heard more than saw the attack, his lady making a gasping sound of surprise that sounded at the end more like a mew. Jumping back around, the hell hound once more near his master, who was now advancing upon the spot Ladybug had been, Adrien had one shot. Calling upon his Cataclysm he then sank his claws into one of the supports of a water tower of the roof they were all currently on. The trajectory was perfect, going down where the two were, the shadow of the tower falling almost comical. He wasted no time though, bounding off to where Ladybug was, only to see a small and fluffy white and black kitten. There was no time to consider her form, he just scooped her up and dropped them off the roof and down the street. The crashing of metal and water, with bubbling curses, coming from behind them.

It was several streets away in an alley that Chat Noir stopped, and Adrien had a chance to look down at his furry companion. If there were any doubts in his mind that this was Ladybug it was quickly abolished when he looked into the small cat’s blue eyes. They were the same shade as his lady’s. As he held her in one arm, looking down at her, he carefully petted her head. She was masked with dark fur as was her ears, paws, and tail. He thought of Siamese cats, but they were all sleek. She looked more like maybe a Himalayan. She also wore a pink collar. That was a surprise. He would have thought if she were wearing a collar it would be the same as her ladybug suit. He then noticed them, two beads, red with black spots, on her collar. For once the Miraculous was still visible despite a transformation. Adrien wasn’t sure if that was good news or bad.

The beeping of his own Miraculous brought him out of his examination, as did the worrying sounding meow that came from the little lady cat. “Right,” he said with a frown. “Need to recharge and come up with a plan. This isn’t so bad My Lady, we’ll figure this out.”

It seemed he had tempted fate with his words, or that his luck really was that bad as he felt the first few drops of rain, which made his ears twitch. He looked up at the sky with a frown. It was darkening by the moment. It was going to be raining buckets soon. He needed to find a safe and dry place before his transformation wore off. Somewhere that would give him time to plan.

“This is probably a bad idea,” he muttered, unsure if she could understand him. He couldn’t really tell if she was responding to his voice or if she truly could understand. “Hold on.”

Chat Noir bounded back upon the rooftops, going in a round about way, less he be spotted, to the only place he could think to go when he needed to regroup. Home.

Easily he slipped into his room and walked over until he was by his bed where he finally let go of the kitten that was Ladybug. She walked a few steps on the mattress, then turned up and looked at him, giving him a questioning meow. He gave her head a careful pet then the transformation melted away and he watched Plagg spin out and land on his desk nearby.

“I’m staaaaaarved,” the black kwami complained, shaking his head even though he was not wet from the rain. Neither of them were. Adrien glanced at the window, where the rain was coming down in steady sheets as he went to get Plagg his Camembert.

“I’m not looking forward to fighting in this,” Adrien grumbled as he went back to the bed and sat beside Ladybug, who put one of her paws on his leg. It was like all the wonder in the world was in her eyes as he looked down at her and he found himself picking her up and petting her without thinking about it.

“I don’t think you’ll need to. Everyone: cats, dogs, birds, are going to be hiding from this storm and that akuma is too animal like to not be doing the same,” was Plagg’s surprisingly helpful response between bites of cheese.

Adrien perked up at that news. “So we have time to figure out how to get the akumatized item, and somehow get Ladybug back to normal,” he then groaned, “without having her cleansing magic?”

“You’re thinking about this too hard,” Plagg complained. 

“How am I over thinking this? We need a plan.” Adrien glared at his kwami but the black cat just smirked at him. Adrien sighed. Looking down once again at Ladybug, who seemed to be enjoying the affection. He was currently scratching under her chin. 

Absently he wondered after this akuma was defeated if he should try to get a pet. With his schedule though he’d not have much time to actually spend with a pet. He sighed, it had been a nice thought for a moment, something to give affection to and get affection returned.

She mewed in a tone that he thought might be concern as he moved his hand away.

“Come on My Lady, let’s try to keep track of this akuma?” He lifted himself off the bed, and still carrying her walked over to his desk chair and moving the cursor on his computer to load the Ladyblog. There were, unsurprisingly, no reports of new attacks. Plagg had been right, the rain kept the akuma from being active.

After two hours of one sided conversation, reloading of the Ladyblog a million times, sneaking up snacks for all of them, making a litter box with shredded paper and a box, finally Adrien leaned back and closed his eyes, the kitten that was Ladybug laying on his chest. He was strangely content and couldn’t help but smile at the small purring that was coming from her

The litter box thing was just weird. He didn’t know if Ladybug was completely aware as herself. She obviously couldn’t use the toilet like normal, and so he made it, assuming she understood him. He promised he was never going to mention this ever, and he was going to stick to that promise. Of course if she wasn’t human conscious he didn’t know if she knew what to do with the litter box, but he left her in the bathroom and waited for her to come back into his bedroom, which she eventually did. If she was nothing more than a kitten in mind, well, if he found a little surprise later, he still would never mention it.

As for her purring, Adrien was still debating on if he would bring that up or not.

Eventually, happy and comfortable he fell into a light cat nap. Adrien didn’t even know he fell asleep until he felt a soft paw tapping his cheek repeatedly. He then noticed her mewing. With bleary eyes he saw his phone flash with an alert. He woke up quickly, looking at the Ladyblog, already knowing what sort of alert was on his phone. The akuma was back.

It was pitch black outside, the moon hidden behind the clouds and puddles of water everywhere. He never came up with a plan, unfortunately, so he transformed into Chat Noir, and with Ladybug tucked in an arm, he scouted out to find the Peterinarian. It was not hard to spot the akuma and it’s companion and he felt the hackles on the back of his neck go up even as they got closer. Ladybug dug her claws into his arm, not that she could penetrate the suit, but he could still feel the pressure from them. “It’s okay LB. I’m going to put you somewhere out of sight and then get the item.

That was all he could do for a plan.

Near where the akuma was, hidden in the shadows and up wind so the hell hound wouldn’t notice them, Adrien squatted down. “Just keep out of sight? Okay?”

She looked up at him with blue eyes unblinking and unthinking he kissed the top of her head.

It was just one of those instinctual things, but it seemed that he shouldn’t have been surprised by the results. Adrien’s luck was crap, but Ladybug’s was all good. The magic dissipated in stardust, and instead of a small kitten in his arm, there was Ladybug kneeling in front of him as his arms encircled her. They looked at each other with wide eyes and Adrien couldn’t help the heat that rushed his face. “Ladybug!”

“Uh, hey Kitty,” she made a face after saying the nick name and wouldn’t look him in the eyes as she stood up. “Let’s go take care of this akuma?”

“Right,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, stopping when she offered her hand for him to stand.

The fight was difficult, but they were better at keeping away from the Peterinarian’s attempt to turn them into animal companions once more. He seemed perturbed at Ladybug’s human existence and it could be guessed that Hawk Moth felt the same way. With another Cataclysm, and Ladybug’s Lucky Charm (a folding fan of all things), they defeated the akuma and Ladybug was able to use her purifying magic to put the city of Paris back to normal.

They grinned at each other as they fist pumped and Adrien expected at this point for his lady to make her farewells and leave. Instead she said, “Thank you for taking care of me…” then she whispered the last part, “Adrien.”

In all honesty, Adrien did not expect her to remember anything about her time being transformed. The many times he had been hit by an akuma he normally didn’t recall the events, which he founds a small comfort after seeing the video. But she had, which meant she knew who he was. He felt himself get cold, then heated and didn’t know really what to say when he heard the first chime from one of their Miraculouses.

“Come on,” she said, motioning him to follow with a weak grin on her face. He didn’t need any more prompting as she lead them to a rooftop that one couldn’t see across to. By this time the moon, a half crescent, was shining down once more and the city seemed less dark, with all the lights that Paris was known for.

Adrien stood in front of Ladybug as she wrung her hands together. “It seems only fair that if I know you, that you know who I am.” How could he not smile. Suddenly she yelled at him. “Close your eyes!”

He did as she asked, not wondering why. He could feel the magic melt away from her even as his closed eyes noticed the bright light. The wind brought a smell to his nose, it was weak, but Chat Noir’s nose was strong and he found that he recognized it. It wasn’t ‘Ladybug’, but rather the girl behind the mask. He knew her?

She didn’t say anything, but heard her take a deep breath and then another, trying to psych herself up. “My Lady, if you don’t want to…”

“B-but I do!” She told him and even her voice was familiar, well of course it was, it was still Ladybug, but he found it hard not to have his mind going in circles. “I nervous, I mean I’m just nervous, yeah.”

He reached out blindly, until his hand was on her arm, just as his own transformation melted away. She squeaked, but he was sure it wasn’t because his grip was too tight. “It’s just me.”

She took another deep breath and patted his hand. Her hand, he was feeling her hand for the first time. “I-I know.” He felt her move his hand from her arm and heard her feet shuffle. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

When he opened his eyes he was looking at her back. He couldn’t help but sigh. “Is this because I’m a celebrity?” Because he honestly couldn’t think of any other reason she’d be acting so oddly. He glanced at Plagg who was being quiet and just smirking at Adrien. “Is it because of who my father is?”

The girl in front of him rolled her shoulders, trying to look smaller than she was. A hand going up and tugging on one of her pig tails.  
“No.”

In all honesty this was a bit like torture. He wanted to turn her around and look at her, because his mind was coming up with a million different scenarios right now and nothing could settle.

Then the rain came back. A few drops fell on his head and he held out his hand and watched one drop on his hand. The most amazing sound then greeted him, laughter. “Oh this is ironic!”

Finally she turned, and Adrien couldn’t help as his mouth dropped opened. In the rain looking at him with her blue eyes, was Marinette.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kitten Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843422) by [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling)




End file.
